In accordance with advances in electronic communication industries, electronic appliances such as a cellular phone, a digital organizer, a personal digital assistant, a digital camera, and an electric shaver have become widely used. Such an electronic appliance includes a battery as a power source. In some electronic appliances, it is necessary to include a separate a case to exchange the battery. Most of the electronic appliances include a battery cover used to allow the battery's insertion and removal from the case.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method to increase an opening angle of a cover is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.